


Now It's Time

by WinterAsh



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAsh/pseuds/WinterAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has gone to bed and now it's time for Arin to sneak in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now It's Time

Now It's Time

by Ash Winters

It had been a long night of recording and the guys were tuckered out. Danny was face-down on the couch, not even having the energy to leave the grump room. Not even the sound of Skittles could rouse him when he got to this point.

He groaned, rubbing his face into the blanket he had dragged with him when he face planted onto the couch. Sleep time was near.

In the kitchen, Arin looked at the time with a slight smile. Everyone was asleep and it was time- time to go see Danny. 

He placed the water bottle down on the counter and padded out of the room-momentarily cussing out a cat as it attached itself to the leg of his pj bottom. After breaking free, he opened the door as quietly as he could and made his way in. From the light snoring he could tell he didn't wake Danny up. He reached down and picked up a small bag he had prepared for this night. The night he would finally get Danny to bend to his will.

He stepped on light feet as he maneuvered around the couch before he sunk to his knees, leaning over the prone form of his friend. He gently placed a hand on Danny's shoulder before his lips brushed against Danny's ear, his breath ghosting over it.

Danny let out a choked snore as he woke up, eyes widening as he felt the light puffs of breath against his ear and recognized the long, silky strands of Arin's hair. 

Knowing he was awake, Arin felt a smirk slide over his face as he reached into the bag at his knees before he breathed once more- sexily he may add- before whispering, "Danny, it's time for your makeover!" Before sliding lip-stick he had snatched from Suzy across Danny's face.

"Dammit, Arin!"

**Author's Note:**

> Someone take the laptop away from me when I have had no sugar, no caffeine and am completely delusional. I write this shit. And I laughed. A lot.


End file.
